House of Mai
by flyinhighermaxride
Summary: Nina Martin is Mai. Problem is the San Fran clan doesn't know it yet. Nina comes home with the Anubis gang and finds out that her best friends is Mai and the Uniter.When she meets Alek will they fall in love? Chloe/Brian Nina/Alek Amfie, Moy, Paul/Amy, Jara, Peddie, Jasmine/Fabian
1. Chapter 1

To America We Go!

***Hey guys! I'm going to be making my first crossover. It will be of HOA and TNLOCK!**

**The Anubis gang goes to America with Nina and they meet her best friends.**

Nina's POV:

I was up in Amber and my room doing my homework when my phone went off. I checked the caller id and saw it was Gran calling. I answered very eagerly.

(**Nina**/_Gran_)

**Hey Gran, what's up?**

_Hi Nina, I was just calling to see since you're coming home for the summer that maybe you would like to invite your friends to come here to San Francisco._

**Oh my gosh! Really Gran are you sure it's okay?**

_As long as their parents okay it then yes it is fine._

**Thank you Gran I love you.**

_I love you too Nina talk to you soon._

I hung up with Gran and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen at super speed. I have a secret about that. I'm Mai. It's an ancient Egyptian race. We have the reflexes of cats and our eyes turn into slits when we go into "Mai mode". I'm technically part of the San Francisco Pride. The leader is Valentina Diaz. The Uniter is also in the pride. Well, what they all don't know is that I'm Mai. Oh and the Uniter is the person that is supposed to unite the races. Anyway I went into kitchen slowly know. "Guys!" I shouted to them excitedly. Everyone came in. "What is it Nina?" Amber asked. "I just got off the phone with my gran and she wanted to know if you guys want to come and spend the entire summer with us," I finished smiling. Everyone smiled and nodded. "Okay, you guys have to get your parents to okay it first," I told them. Everyone pulled out their cell phones and called their parents. Once everyone got off their phones they told that they all could go. I ran upstairs and called Gran.

**Gran? They all are coming.**

_All of them?_

**Yes, Mick, Mara, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Joy, Fabian, Patricia, and Eddie.**

_Okay I will buy the plane tickets and email them to you._

**Okay Gran, see you when we get there.**

_Bye Nina._

I went downstairs and told everyone that Gran would be emailing me all the tickets. Amber and I ran to our room to start packing. Everyone quickly followed. After we finished packing everything I checked my email. Gran had sent me all the tickets and flight info. I printed them out and gave the tickets to my friends. We were leaving tomorrow at nine in the morning. We all had dinner then went to beds afterwards. Trudy came in at 4:45 that morning to get us all up. We all changed then got all our bags and went to the three cabs that were waiting for us. Trudy said goodbye to us then went inside sniffling. Amber, Alfie, Fabian, and I got in one cab. Patricia, Eddie, Mara, and Jerome got in the next. Mick and Joy got in the last one.

We got to the airport at 6 and got through luggage and everything else. Forty-five minutes later we all were sitting with our carry-ons waiting to board our flight. I walked over to one of the store and bought ten waters and ten granola bars. I walked back over to everyone and gave each of them a water and granola bar. Fifteen minutes later we got in line to board our flight. We handed them our passports and tickets. They gave us back our passports and tickets. Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and I were all in the same row. Behind us were Joy, Alfie, Jerome, and Mara. Next to them were Mick and Eddie who were sitting next to two girls that were about sixteen. We took off at 8:15. The flight attendant came around and gave us some water and some peanuts for a light snack. Later on they brought us some lunch that was a ham sandwich with Oreos and a soda. We landed in San Francisco at 7 in the morning Pacific Coast time. We got off the plane and grabbed all our bags from baggage claim. I saw Charles my driver. I ran over to him all my friends followed. I stopped in front of him and gave him a hug. "Charles I've missed you," I told him. We stopped hugging. "I missed you too Seraphina," he said. "I thought your name was Nina," Amber said. "Nina is short for Seraphina," I told her. Charles led us to the limo. "Nina you own a limo?" Jerome asked surprised. "You sound so surprised Jerome," I laughed. Charles took our bags and put them in the trunk. We all piled into the car and left the airport for my "house" or mansion rather.

We pulled up and got out everybody looked so surprised. I smiled and helped Charles get some of the bags inside. Charles knows my secret so for me to be carrying the bags as if they were nothing was normal for us. We walked inside with everyone behind us still star struck. The Mai are rich so that was how we had a mansion. Inside in the house were my gran and my three other favorite people in the world. I shrieked so loud that it pulled everyone out of the trance. I ran over and hugged my best friends Chloe and Paul and Amy. I then released them and hugged Gran. I then turned to Anubis residents. "Guys this is Chloe and Paul and Amy my best friends. Amy, Paul and Chloe this is Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Joy, Mick, Patricia, Eddie and Fabian." I gestured to everybody when I pointed to them. "Hey," they said to one another. "Nina I asked Amy, Chloe and Paul if they wanted to stay here as well so they will be," Gran said smiling. I jumped for joy. I slowly ran to Gran and hugged her. "Thank you!" I said. "Okay so I will give you guys your room assignments," I said. They picked up their stuff and followed me. **(The room assignments will be at the end with and A/N) **When we were all settled we went downstairs for dinner. Gran asked to speak to me alone for a minute. "Whats up Gran?" I asked her. "I talked with Valentina and tomorrow you and Chloe will go to their penthouse to meet the pride," she said. "Why is Chloe going?" I asked confused. "Chloe is the Uniter," she said. I froze. My best friend was the Uniter. OH Shit!

**A/N Watcha think? R/R The room assignments are.**

**First floor: Fabian and Mick**

**Second floor: 1****st**** room: Eddie and Jerome**

**2****nd**** room: Mara and Patricia and Joy**

**3****rd**** room: Alfie and Paul**

**4****th**** room: Nina, Amber, Chloe and Amy**

**Third floor is game room, indoor pool, gym, entertainment area and ball room with a balcony.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Race

***Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Let me know what you think. –Max**

Chloe's POV:

I can't believe my best friend is Mai too! It's so cool! I wonder when she changed. My phone chirped pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at the screen and saw it was Alek texting.

Alek/**Chloe**

Chloe Valentina needs to talk to all of us now and bring your friend.

**Okay be there in a few.**

Hurry!

"Hey Gran?" I called to Nina's gran. "What is it Chloe?" she asked. I whispered in her ear. I need to take Nina to Valentina's," I said. She nodded and called for Nina. "What is it Gran?" she asked. Gran whispered in her ear. She nodded and looked at me and smiled. We walked out the back door silently.

Nina's POV:

Gran told me that Valentina needed to talk to me and Chloe. We silently went to the back door. When we got outside Chloe looked at me. "Hey wanna race to the apartment building?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled. "Of course, loser buys coffee," I said. We shook hands and took off. I beat Chloe there buy a whole minute. She got to the apartment out of breath. "How'd you beat me? I've been training for six months. When did you turn?" she asked. I looked at her and said, "I changed when I was six. I've been training forever." She looked at me then entered the building we got in the elevator and went to the 18th floor.

We went to room 1803. Chloe knocked on the door. A girl about our age answered the door she was about my height, she had long black curly hair and exotic features. She was very pretty. She had on a leather jacket with a white tank top underneath and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans on. "Hey Jazz this is Nina. Nina this is Valentina's daughter Jasmine," Chloe introduced me to the girl. "Hey," she said. "Hi," I responded. We walked in and I looked around. There was a living room to the left and a kitchen in front of us. A long hallway was on the right side. A boy about our age came out. He was hot! He had blond hair and a nice body from what I could tell. He was wearing a tight black shirt and some dark wash pants with a pair of black boots. "Chloe it has been five minutes. Where were…" he trailed off when he saw me. "Hello there, I'm Alek. What's your name kitten?" he said in a British accent. I melted slightly but put on a sly smile. "Hi I'm Nina," I said. I adjusted my one shouldered belted purple ruffle top and my medium wash skinny jeans. He chuckled at my nervousness.

"Chloe are you here and did you bring Nina?" Valentina asked coming in. "Yes here she is," Chloe said to her. Valentina smiled at me. "Hello Nina I've heard a lot about you," she said holding out her hand. I grasped it and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Valentina," I said formally. "So as you know tonight we are having a ball to introduce you to the pride," Valentina said. I nodded my head. Gran had told me everything last night. "You may bring two friends of your to make you comfortable. Anyway I wanted to get to know you so let's all sit down and you can tell us about yourself," Valentina said smiling.

I smiled back and we all went and sat down on the couch. "Um… well I'm from Ukraine but I was adopted by my "parents" but they died in a car accident and so my gran got me. I changed when I was six. I have been training since then. I went to a British boarding school. I stayed at Anubis house there on campus. I trained with the London pride since the school was in London. I was born the same day as Chloe. I've known her since we were four but I never told her I was Mai. I'm friends with Amy and Paul too and I used to go to the school that you guys go to but I left two years ago." I said summing up my life. Valentina looked at me with shock. "You have known about this for ten years?" she asked. I nodded my head. Alek and Jasmine looked shocked when I said I had been training since I was six. You could not tell that I was extremely fast or strong. "You have been training since you were six?" Jasmine asked. "Yeah and I'm really fast and strong," I said grinning. Alek smiled mischievously. "How about a race to the park and back to see who is the fastest?" he asked. Valentina smiled at the idea and said, "That's a great idea Alek let's see then."

We all nodded and climbed to the roof. I stretched for a minute to loosen my muscles. "Okay so first one to get back is the fastest. Ready, set, go!" Alek said. I took off. They all were jumping across roofs. I jumped off the roof and sprinted all the way to the park. I looked up and saw that they were still running across the rooftops to get to the park. I ran extremely fast back to the apartment building and jumped from the walls all the way back up to the roof where Valentina was waiting. She must have expected Alek or Jasmine back first. She gestured for me to go into the apartment and wait for them all to come in. I went inside and listened for them. I heard all three of them three minutes later. First were Jasmine then Alek then Chloe. "Haha we beat her lets go inside and celebrate," Alek said. Valentina entered the house first blocking me from their view. "I bet she got lost in all the alleyways," Alek said cockily. Valentina tapped my shoulder lightly letting me know I should let them know my presence. I stood up and they all turned around. "Wow took you guys long enough I've been sitting here waiting for like an hour." I said dramatically. "How did you beat us?" Alek asked awestruck. "I know my way around here. I also know that to travel on the ground is faster," I said. He huffed and left to go to his room. Chloe and I left to go get ready for the dance. "We will be back in a few," we told Jasmine and Valentina as we were leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ball

***Hey guys it's a new chapter sorry for the wait! All outfits will be on profile!**

Alek's POV:

_Who does that girl think she is? She doesn't know anything! She was pretty though. _I argued with myself self-consciously. I went into my room and got ready for the ball that we were hosting. I walked out of there when I was done. I was in a black suit with a white collared shirt under the suit jacket with a black tie and dress shoes. I saw Jasmine she was in a long dark aqua colored dress with one shoulder. She had on some silver heels and a silver and aqua ring and a silver cuff bracelet that I got her for Christmas. "Wow you clean up good cousin," I said to her. "Thanks," she said sarcastically. Jasmine hates these events because she has to dress up.

We walk out of the apartment because Valentina was already in the apartment buildings ballroom. We took the elevator up to the 20th floor. We walked out into the huge room. There were dozens and dozens of Mai there. I looked around for Chloe and Nina when I felt someone press up against me. I looked down and saw Mimi. "Hey Alek," she said. "Hello Mimi," I said grinning at her. She was in a tight short black dress with a pair of black heels on. "Whatcha doing CB?" she asked. "Looking for Chloe and a friend of hers, have you seen her?" I asked. "Nope but turn around I found them," she said.

~2 hours previously~

Nina's POV:

We ran all the back to my house and ran to my room. Amber was in there. "Hey Ambs I'm going to a Mai thing," I whispered. "Can you do my hair?" I asked her. "Go get showered then sure," she said. Amber was the only one of my friends that knew that I was Mai. I hopped in the shower then got out and put on my robe. I walked into my room and sat down on my stool. Amber blow dried my hair then curled it. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a new dress in a dry cleaning bag. It was light blue with silver jewels around the mid-section and in between the breasts. It had silver platform heels with a silver accent flower jewel on them. I slipped into the dress and the shoes and went to my jewelry box and slid on a ring that was silver with a round diamond on it and a bracelet with circles and little gems in it. "Well how do I look?" I asked Amber. "Like a princess, go get them Nines," she said smiling. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks Ambs." Chloe then entered the room.

Chloe's POV:

Nina and I ran back to her house and into her room. I went into my adjoining room and got showered. I called Amy in to do my hair. She curled it and pinned some of it up and left the rest lightly curled and down. I went to my closet and saw a dry cleaning bag. I unzipped it and saw a jade green dress with bronze heels and a bronze flower wraparound ring and bronze and tan stacked bracelet set. I slid everything on and gave Amy a hug and went to Nina's room. "Ready?" I asked her. She nodded her head and we went quietly downstairs and gave hugs to Nina's gran then left.

Nina's POV:

We went to the front of the house and got in a limo that took us to the apartment building. Chloe and I got into the elevator and went to the 20th floor where the ballroom was apparently. We got out and looked around for either Jasmine or Alek. I saw Alek with some girl with a huge ton of makeup on and a slutty dress on. Chloe told me she was going to find Valentina and that I should mingle. I walked over toward Alek but before I got to him though someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jerome standing there. "Jerome?" I asked. "Nina?" he said. "What are you doing here?" we asked at the same time. "I heard there was a Mai party so I came. Why are you here?" he asked. "Because I'm the reason for the Mai party," I told him smugly. "You're the Uniter's twin?" he asked. "WHAT!?" I screamed. "Nina what's wrong?" I heard Alek ask me from behind.

Alek's POV:

I turned to where Mimi had pointed to and saw Chloe and Nina. Nina looked GOREGOUS! I saw Chloe go to find Aunt Val. Nina started to head this direction when some guy tapped her shoulder. She turned and apparently they knew each other. Nina then screamed what and I walked over behind her. "Nina what's wrong?" I asked. She turned around to me. "Why didn't you tell me this is a party for the Uniter's twin sister? The SECOND Uniter?!" she screamed. I looked at the guy and thought _Oh Shit!_

***Cliffhanger! I'll reupload soon promise. LOVE YA! –Max**


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth

***Hey guys it's me! Back with another chapter of the story! Enjoy!**

Alek's POV:

I grabbed Nina's hand and took her over to a secluded corner.

"Alek tell me what's going on!" she demanded.

"You are the second Uniter! You and Chloe are twins. You both are destined to save the human race and unite the races," I told her. She looked at me.

"Damn! Of course this would happen to me. If being the Chosen One wasn't bad enough," she said.

"I'm sorry the Chosen what?" I asked.

Nina's POV:

_Shit! _I mentally said to myself.

"At my boarding school in England I had to solve these mysteries and yeah. Anyway! Does Chloe know about this?" I asked. Alek shook his head no. I looked at him and left the corner. I walked over towards the elevator and once again I ran into someone.

"Seriously can no one walk around someone," I said frustrated.

"Nina why are you here?" I heard Fabian's voice. I looked up.

"Fabian, your Mai too?" I asked exasperated.

"Yeah!" he said.

"Wow. My senses must really be off," I said.

"You didn't answer me about why you're here," Fabian said smiling at me.

"Oh, well apparently I'm the twin of the Uniter. So is anyone else at the house Mai?" I asked.

"No just me and Jerome," he said.

"Okay. Well I'm going home." I went to walk past him when he caught my arm.

"Stay and hang out with me. I don't feel like being Jerry's wingman tonight," Fabian begged. I laughed and nodded.

"Okay I'll stay," I said. He smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked back into the ballroom. The song had just shifted to a slow song called All I Need.

"Care to dance," Fabian asked and offered his arm. I smiled and took it. He wrapped his right arm around my waist and he held my right hand in his left while my other I put on his shoulder. We started swaying and he would twirl me every once in a while. I laid my head on his shoulder after a while and brought our bodies closer together. After the song ended we walked around the ballroom. We sat over at a table and talked for a while. After a while someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Alek.

"What do you want Alek?" I asked. I was still really pissed at him.

"Why hello to you too Nina," Alek said with a smirk. Fabian stood up and came over and wrapped his arm around my waist and offered his hand out to Alek.

"Fabian Rutter of the Liverpool pride and you are?" Fabian asked politely. Alek looked at Fabian's arm around me and then at me.

"Alek Petrov of the San Francisco Pride," Alek said stiffly and shaking Fabian's hand.

"So how long have you known our Nines?" Fabian asked while looking down at me. I smiled at him. Alek was starting to look irritated.

"Well I just met her last night but Valentina has ordered me to be her official protector and trainer," Alek said with another smirk. I looked at him in shock.

"You're going to be my trainer and protector? This can't get worse can it?" I said.

"Oh don't get upset Nines this is going to be fun," Alek said slyly. I rolled my eyes and pulled Fabian back onto the dance floor. We danced and then went to find Chloe and Jasmine. They were sitting at a table talking it up to this one guy and Jerome. We walk over to them then the boys left.

"Hey Chlo and Jas," I said smiling and giving them hugs.

"Hey Nines," they said then caught sight of Fabian. They looked to me for an explanation.

"This is Fabian my…" I trailed off and looked at him.

"Her boyfriend," he finished looking back at me. Chloe and Jasmine looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Attention please!" Valentina's voice rang out. Everyone turned to the stage and watched Valentina. Jasmine and Chloe got up and went to the stage to join Valentina on the stage with Alek.

"Tonight we celebrate the newest pride member of the San Francisco pride and also the second Uniter," Valentina said. Chloe leaned over to Jasmine and whispered something. Jasmine explained to her then Chloe looked directly at me. I looked back.

Valentina continued on with her speech.

"Nina would you please come and join me up here on stage?" she asked. I stood up and walked over to the stage and went over to Valentina.

"This is Seraphina Nicolette Martin. She is the twin sister of Chloe Reyna King the Uniter. Nina is the second Uniter. They both together will have to unite to unite the races."

Chloe and I looked at each other for a while.  
"Now enjoy the rest of the evening," Valentina concluded. Chloe and I walked over to each other and grabbed Jasmine and Alek and dragged them to the hallway.

"You have some explaining to do! The both of you!" Chloe and I shouted at them.


End file.
